Bad Boys Break Hearts
While exchanging "Annie" information with Sutton, Emma finds out that Sutton has been staying with Thayer in L.A. and suspects that they are romantically involved, although Sutton is technically still dating Ethan. Emma confronts Ethan about the kiss and tells him that they'll never work, as she isn't who she says she is and he is dating her twin sister. Laurel and her parents invite Justin and his parents over for a barbecue, but after he continues to give excuses, Laurel decides to pay his house a visit. It turns out that Justin didn't live at the address he provided to the school and this leads Laurel to investigate what exactly is going on with her boyfriend. Sutton is using Thayer as revenge in L.A. while Thayer continues to pour his feelings out towards her. They find an art gallery that takes contributions from an artist named Annie Hobbs and are convinced that she's the one that they've been looking for. After thinking about what Emma said, Ethan breaks up with Sutton to date her, although to the rest of the world, they're still the same person. Meanwhile, backlash from Madeline and Eduardo's flirtationship continues as Mads finds out that Eduardo quit his choreographing job and is leaving town. She suspects that this has something to do with the conversation that he had with her father, and while Eduardo confirms this, he was sworn to secrecy about what exactly went on. Following Emma (as Sutton)'s suggestion, Laurel drives around Justin's suspected neighborhood and finds out that he's actually a runaway orphan trying to make it through life playing golf. Later, Emma finally decides to tell Ethan about Sutton cheating on him with Thayer, but his reaction wasn't at all what she expected and he breaks up with her for not telling her as soon as she found out. While at Char's house helping her prepare for her date with Derek (Alec's partner-in-crime), Emma sees a picture of Annie on the wall and confronts Phyllis about it, only to have her freak out and tell her that Annie moved to L.A. after Ted and Alec "broke her heart." Derek hears this and reports it to Alec. Back in L.A., Thayer is upset that Sutton is still hung over Ethan and tells her that he's leaving for a few days and that she better leave before he comes back. Emma talks to Kristen about Annie and she openly talks about what she knew about her (which was very little), much to Ted's surprise, who was eavesdropping from the hallway. Mads finds out that Eduardo had been in a car accident and is in critical condition, calling Emma (as Sutton) and Char to the hospital for support. Ethan accidentally talks about an "Emma" in front of Char, leading her to believe that he was cheating on Sutton (which is really Emma) with another girl. At the hospital, all the cards are laid out on the table as Char tells Emma (as Sutton) about Ethan's "cheating", Ethan arrives to explain the situation to a very confused Char, Thayer is about to blow Sutton & Emma's secret out of anger, and Ethan punches Thayer for getting with Sutton. In the last scene, the real Sutton is shown arriving at Dowinger Clinic, looking for Annie. The receptionist falsely tells her that Annie isn't there (as she was forewarned by Alec) and Sutton goes exploring within the clinic anyway. She finds Annie sitting in her room and as she whispers "Mom", someone grabs her from behind, to Annie's horror. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1